


School Trip, Senior Picnic

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Series: My Enemy or My Friend [4]
Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Music, Picnic, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of the year for the Seniors. Their Senior Week. Today is their Senior Picnic. It isn't mandatory, but Hanna is forcing India to go anyway. How will this play out for the cousins? How will this play out for Pitts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Trip, Senior Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Two characters I need to explain that i didn't in the last two stories.
> 
> Anderson is the runningback he looks like Jamie Bell
> 
> Ronnie is the linebacker and he looks like Penn Badgley
> 
> This is Pitts' car  
> \--  
> http://www.droptopcustoms.com/wp-content/gallery/destop_wallpapers/green_sema_1024x768.jpg

"Han! It's not mandatory!" Inda was whining at her older cousin.

"I know that, Indie! Come on! I want us to have fun during our last week of school!" India groaned at Hanna as Pitts laughed from his post in the chair in the corner of India's room. Pitts had become closer to India after the party 3 months ago, and the pair was almost inseperable half the time.

"Pitts, help me!" Pitts laughed at India's plea.

"I can't. You and I both know that somehow, someway, Hanna is gonna win this argument no matter how hard we fight her. So there is really no point in arguing," India gave Pitts a fake puppy dog pout. "Hey! That's not even right. We had a talk about why I don't like you doing that!" Pitts said accusatingly towards India who just laughed. She knew it was one of his biggest turn ons and did it to irritate him.

"Indie! It's just one stupid picnic, please!" India groaned.

"Will you shut up it I go?" Hanna nodded furiously. "Fine!" Pitts started laughing again when Hanna began jumping up and down and landed on India. "Oomph! No, Han. That's quite alright, I don't need my liver, pancreas, or spleen!"

"You two are gonna kill each other!" Pitts shouted through his laughing fit as he pulled India out from underneath Hanna who was still laughing in excitement. 

"Let me get dressed and we can go, okay Han?" Hanna nodded and forced Pitts out of India's room. After about 20 minutes India was downstairs dressed with her hair and makeup fixed.

The trio drove to the park where the picnic was to be held and laughed as they saw their classmates shooting each other with water guns, nerf guns, and throwing each other into the pool.

"Okay, so, maybe this could be a little fun..." Inda mumbled nonchalantly. Pitts caught what she said and threw her over his shoulder then took off in an all out sprint towards the park. Hanna wasn't far behind the duo who were already at the slide and swings. "Hey, guys! Look, a football game!" India shouted as she pointed towards the guys up the hill playing football.

"Lets go!" Hanna shouted as she and India started running from Pitts. 

Once the trio stopped they heard music. It was My Kinda Night by Luke Bryan. 

"Pitts! You gonna come play or not?" India pushed him forward and giggled. 

"Dude! Go have fun... They want you out there," Pitts looked to Anderson, who had just called his name.

"Alright, but you guys be careful, okay?" India smiled as Pitts ran towards his friends on the field.

India and Hanna were walking around and playing games when they heard a pestering voice.

"Stoker... Hanna," Whip was giving them a sinister grin. He started towards India when Pitts shouted to stop him.

Within seconds Pitts had Whip lying flat on his stomach. This quickly escalated to both boys throwing punches and before long both had bloody faces. 

"Stop it!" India and Hanna were shouting but nothing helped. India got a fairly quick idea and took off towards the football game. 

"Ronnie! Anderson! Whip and Pitts are fighting! Stop them!"

The runningback and line backer took off towards the fight and pulled the two apart. Ronnie, the bigger of he and Anderson, had Pitts, Anderson had Whip.

"Mr Taylor! Mr Pitts! What in God's name is going on here!" Principal Addams saw India and Hanna standing in front of Pitts and immediately turned his attention to Whip. "Mr Taylor. Do not make me expell you this close to graduation. Three days... Can you not go three days without attacking Miss Stoker?" Whip growled and threw his head back while trying to get away from Anderson.

"Why don't you three head home. I'm going to call Mr Taylor's father. I don't appreciate his son causing a ruckus at events I kindly allow. I don't have to allow you a Senior Fun anything," India grabbed the still fuming Pitts and she and Hanna walked him back to his car.

"You okay?" Pitts nodded. India grabbed the first aid kit Hanna had brought with her and cleaned off Pitts' bloodied face. Pitts grabbed India's small hands and pulled them from his face.

"Thanks," He whispered. India cocked her head in confusion. "For trying to be my friend even after all the cruel things I said and did to. I was never nice to you, but you have been giving me one hell of a second chance, and I am thankful for that," India smiled at Pitts' confession. She kissed his cheek and grabbed his car keys from his shorts pocket.

"I'll drive," She announced to both Pitts and Hanna. Pitts go in the passenger seat, and Hanna took the back seat. The trio drove off to Hanna's and threw a party for three best friends.


End file.
